


The Wedding

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Romance, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Come on, Jyn Erso, let’s get you married.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dailyrebelcaptain's Valentine Day Celebration, prompt: sure love.

Jyn stares at the white dress that Leia has so kindly offered.

It would normally not be her thing, she doesn’t like white. Too clean, too pure. And truth be told, she doesn’t feel like either. But today is not a normal day, so she heads straight to the refresher and washes all the dirt off her. Leia has also kindly provided with some other things, fine soaps, lotion and a perfume for after.

And when she is ready, she dons the dress. It reaches right above her feet, the dress is very obviously Leia’s. But she’s thankful that at least she will have something else to wear that it isn’t her usual stuff. She’s not one for fashion, but on this day, she can do the effort.

She’s debating on how to wear her dress, when a knock comes, “Jyn?” It’s Leia. “Need any help?”

She debates for a split second as if she should ask for help, and while a part of her still wishes to say no, maybe Leia could know what to do with her hair, “Yes please.”

Leia lets herself in, she’d dressed in something other than white, a pale blue dress. “The hair, I take?” Is what Leia greets her with.

“Yes. I only know how to do a bun. And it’s not good.”

Leia nods, “Then sit, and I’ll handle your hair. Would you like a bun or braids?”

She doesn’t know, but Leia has always been so impeccable dressed and styled, so she trusts her. “Up to you.” She says and sits with her back to Leia. 

And Leia doesn’t speak anymore, but brushes her hair with surprising gentleness and her fingers move quite deftly on it. It doesn’t take long before Leia’s hand stop and then settle on her shoulders. “Done. Want to look at the mirror.”

She stands and goes back to the fresher. And a smile grows on her lips as soon as she looks at herself. Her hair is half up and half down, braided quite skillfully around her face, her bangs still there. She likes it. It’s elegant, but she can still think the hairstyle is something she would go for if given the chance.

“Thank you.” She says to Leia as soon as she returns. 

Leia smiles at her, “Glad you like the hair. Are you ready? Because we’re ready for you and Cassian.”

She nods, there is a small fluttering in her stomach, but she feels certain. She wouldn’t change her mind in a million years. “Let’s go.”

“Come on, Jyn Erso, let’s get you married.”

And Leia escorts her to where the Rebellion has set a place for them to get married. It surprises her to see so many people, Leia simply laughs at her face and says, “They want to see the people who gave us hope get married.”

It’s moving and she’s thankful. And then her eye falls on Cassian, and the world disappears. The galaxy narrows down to Cassian, who is standing there with Bodhi by his side. And he looks so very handsome. He’s dressed in an outfit that looks almost imperial, but it’s deep blue and it suits him quite well, he wears black boots and his hair is nicely combed and now, he’s clean shaven. Then, Cassian turns and their eyes meet.

And she can tell, that he also feels that nothing has ever been so right. This love is a sure one.

She smiles at him and walks to him with a head held high. She takes his arm when she gets next to him, “Hey, handsome.” She tells him. She wants him to know that she thinks he’s handsome.

“You look beautiful,” Cassian’s whole face and voice is soft and tender. “Very different, but very breath taking.”

“Says the man who left me breathless.”

They would have continued their talk, but a pointed cough catches their attention. She looks and sees Leia smiling at both of them. “I can marry people, I’m royal.” She offers as stands in front of them. “Ready?”

They nod.

Leia begins speaking, and her voice carries over the room. No one speaks but her, and she speaks of true partnership, of love and finding hope when there is none. She speaks of two becoming one, of coming together and how love found in dark moments can be a spark of light that both of them should hold onto. On knowing that the one you are making your vows to is the one, about sharing both good things and bad ones.

“And so, here we stand, to witness Cassian Jeron Andor and Jyn Erso become one. Please, hold hands if you would.” Leia turns to Cassian, “Tell me Cassian, do you take Jyn Erso to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, in good times and in bad? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health?”

“I do.” And Cassian’s face, already soft, looks as if he had grown even softer then. His eyes are bright, and the look that he gives her makes her feel so safe and secure.

Leia turns to her, “And you, Jyn Erso, do you take Cassian Jeron Andor to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, in good times and in bad? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health?”

She could feel her heart beating loud in her ears, “I do.” She says with firmness. Never has she been more sure of anything in her life, at least not since she was still a child and her parents were still both alive and in Lah’mu.

“Then, with the power bestowed in me, I do declared you married. You may kiss each other.”

They both lean forward at the same time, and their lips meet in a tender kiss. Around them, the whole room explodes in claps and cheers. Cassian rests his forehead against her. “We’re married.”

She can’t help but to smile and she can feel her own happiness bubbling up, “No taking it back. You’re stuck with me.”

“And you with me. Come what may.”

She laughs, and he smiles gently at her. As one, they turned to face the crowd. Holding hands, they walk towards the center, music is beginning to play and now it’s time for the party. They are together, and they will be until one of them die. That’s for sure.

“I love you,” She says looking straight into his eyes.

The smile he gives her is one that sends her heart fluttering. “I love you too.” He tells her. And he voice is full of warmth and devotion, it brings tears to her eyes. His eyes are soft and takes her hand in his and squeezes it.

She loves him and he loves her too. And love each other they will. Come what may.


End file.
